One Day Again
by uzumaki julianti- san
Summary: Saat ku terus melaju dan melangkah untuk mengejar cintamu, apa yang kudapatkan ? Hanya sebuah ketidak jawaban dari mulutmu. Dan akhirnya, saat kau telah mencintaiku. Ternyata takdir berkata lain. Warning : OOC, TYPO, dll :D


Chapter 1 : This is my way!

Sakura POV

Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menyukai seseorang?  
Ah.. aku yakin kau pasti pernah mengalaminya..  
Dan sekarang,akan kuceritakan kisah cintaku...

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sakura x Sasuke

Genre : Romance and hurt comfort

Author : Uzumaki julianti -san

Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO.

Hope you like it.. :D

.  
Aku berjalan dengan perlahan. Menuju kelasku yang mungkin kelas paling berisik dari semua kelas. Ya,asal kalian tahu saja, aku sudah kelas 3 SMP. Jadi, wajar kan jika aku mengagumi,eerr ralat! menyukai seseorang?  
Aku juga yakin pemuda yang kusukai ini banyak yang mengincarnya. Bagaimana tidak? pemuda itu terkenal berparas tampan dan sangat jenius! jadi, tidak heran para kalangan hawa banyak yang menyukainya.

'Termasuk aku! Huehehehe!' tawaku membahana dalam hati. Tidak mungkin kan aku tertawa lantang di kelas? Itu bisa merusak imejku yang terkenal pemalu dan lemah lembut ini. Dan harus kuakui, aku memang cupu. Aku sering dijauhi teman-temanku. Bahkan, mereka menghinaku, memasang tatapan geli padaku. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku dan tersenyum miris.

Aku bukan memikirkan teman - temanku yang selalu menghinaku!

Aku juga tidak memikirkan tatapan jijik itu!

Yang kupikirkan,apa aku cocok dengan pemuda yang selama ini aku sukai?

Bahkan kami pun bertolak belakang !

Dia pintar, tampan, keren dan banyak yang menyukainya

Sedangkan aku?

Aku jelek, bodoh, cupu dan dijauhi banyak orang.

Haha, kurasa, dia akan hanya menjadi impianku saja..

.

.  
1 tahun berlalu, masa SMP yang menurutku menyedihkan itu telah berakhir.

'YEEE'Teriakku dalam hati. Tidak disangka masa penyiksaan ini akan berakhir.

Namun, ada rasa sedih yang menyapa di hatiku.

Aku akan berpisah dengan pemuda yang kusukai?

'Oh tidak! Semoga saja aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya' Mohonku

Baru saja aku ingin melangkahkan kakiku untuk pulang jika saja aku tidak mendengar suara para temanku yang Membuatku tersentak kaget.

"Eh katanya Sasuke akan berangkat ke Amerika ya?" tanya yang kusukai.

"Iya. Katanya sih paling lama 3 tahun.. " Jawab temanku yang satu lagi.

3 tahun?!

Ohh! itu sangatlah lama!

"Lalu, kapan dia berangkat?" Tanya temanku. Ada nada penasaran yang terselip di perkataannya.

"Katanya sih besok dia mau kebandara" jawab temanku yang membuatku mematung seketika. Mata emeraldku itu sudah terbelalak tak percaya. Tangan kanan mungilku tepat berada di mulutku..

Dia akan pergi?!

Oh tuhann! Dia akan pergi!

Aku mengigit bibirku yang merah lembab itu. Aku takut tak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Semua orang pasti tahu, 3 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Dan tak mungkin dia suka padaku walau kita teman sekelas. Dan paling tidak, biarkan dia tahu perasaanku sebenarnya. Biarkan dia tahu bahwa selama ini ada yang begitu mencitainta dengan tulus.

Deg!

Perasaanku mulai bergetar. Wajah senduku kuganti dengan seringaian.

Ya, aku harus melakukannya!

Biarkan dia mengetahui perasaanku sebenarnya..

Aku tak peduli dengan apa balasanmu..

Yang terpenting, aku puas mengatakan perasaanku Sasuke..

.

.  
_hari ini,aku akan memulai..  
Dicintai atau dibenci_..

.

.  
Kriiingggg!

"WAA! AKU TERLAMBAT!" Teriakku membahana. Membuat semua orang disekitarku itu terkejut.

Aku terlampau panik waktu itu. Sehingga aku langsung memakai pakaianku walaupun aku tahu aku belum mandi. Hei! Jangan berpikir jika aku jorok! Asal kau tahu saja, hanya ada waktu sekitar 30 menit lagi untuk keberangkatan pesawat dari Jepang sampai ke Amerika (tentu saja aku sudah menanyakan keberangkatan pesawat sebelumnya). Dan itu yang membuatku jawsdrop seketika.

Oh tuhan! Sebeginikah sulitkah perjalanan cintaku?

Kuikat asal rambutku yang bersurai pink tersebut. Hingga membentuk ikatan twintails yang terkesan imut. Aku berlari kecil di dalam rumahku. Kuhiraukan sapaan dari ibuku. Kuambil kacamataku yang super bulat itu. Sambil terengah - engah, aku mencari kunci motorku.

'Oh shit! aku lupa menaruhnya!' rutukku dalam hati.

Karna akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mencari kunci motor nista itu, aku memutuskan untuk menaiki taksi. Dan sialnya oh sialnya, Jalan yang akan kulewati untuk sampai bandara itu terkena macet. Dengan sigap, aku keluar dari taksi itu dan membanting pintu taksi tersebut. Tidak kupikirkan imej lemah lembutku. Dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berlari kencang sekencang-kencangnya.

Mungkin banyak orang yang berpikir bahwa aku itu bodoh karena cinta..

Mungkin banyak juga yang berpikir bahwa aku itu gila karena cinta.

Dan mungkin, banyak yang berpikiran bahwa aku itu lemah dalam cinta!

Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi, kukatakan sekali lagi.

AKU TAK PEDULI!

Aku hanya menuruti jalan hatiku..

'Dan aku tak boleh menyerah! Karena inilah jalan cintaku'

TBC

Yosh! Sampai disini chapter 1.. ^_^

Akhir kata...

Mind To Review ?


End file.
